Killing for love
by Psychopath with a Box
Summary: Spencer sees a girl and falls in love with her instantly but he doesn't know he loves her. What will he do to save her A girl meets spencer and like wise falls unknowingly in love. What will she do to meet him?((not a jeid fanfic)) Has gore/murder/etc.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down mainstreet when I first saw him. His messy brown hair was ruffled from the icy wind. It was winter and every thing was frozen. His warm brown eyes seemed warm and kind. They melted me every time I looked into them. He was beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a man can get. He was smart and brave. Little did I know, he was going to save me, from myself.

**Next part is in Spencer's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

Statistically speaking, she was beautiful. Light brown hair, blue/green eyes, fair skin, beautiful. She stood on the opposite side of the street, staring at me. I quickly looked away in order to lose eye contact with her. She stepped into the street and looked both ways like she was going to cross. Traffic was busy at this time of day and crossing the street was dangerous. She took a couple more steps into the street and then started sprinting to the other side. I noticed a bus coming from her right, she wouldn't make it. The bus was traveling at about 45 miles per hour so, I knew she would only have 3.4 seconds to finish crossing the street. I bit my lip and ran for her, quickly pushing her out of the way and jumping out of the way my self. I landed on top of her, "Sorry." I said ,as people were beginning to stare at us. I stood up and reached out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up. "I'm Spencer Reid." I said "Well, good bye Spencer Reid. Thank you for saving me from being hit by a bus." And she walked off. I started walking back to where my team was, back on the side walk. I stopped in my tracks realizing that I hadn't gotten her name, but she was already gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked my eyes as I put in my colored contacts. For this to go smoothly I had to be un recognizable. I wrapped the cloth tightly around my chest and put on an over-sized hoodie. I knew how things worked at the b.a.u. And that I wouldn't get caught. I put on my too-lage-for-me shoes with lifts, slipped on my mask, and put on my latex gloves with cotton strategically placed in the finger tips. Then I stepped out the door. It was a cool Saturday morning and it had been three days since spencer saved me from the bus. he was so handsome and I just knew that I had to see him again. I looked to see if anyone was watching and I flipped up my hood. Time to go to the bank.

I walked down the street casually keeping my eyes low and on the the picture of him that I usually kept in my pocket. I smiled then put the picture back into my pocket next to the paper flower and my hand gun. Tomorrow he would get a new case.

I fake limped into the bank. Then I walked up to the counter and handed the teller the paper flower. He looked confused and started to ask what it was, but before he could finish speaking I pulled out my gun and shot him in the chest. I watched as he fell to the ground and stopped breathing. Then I limped out of the bank and ran back to my car which was parked pretty far away from the scene. I put on the change of clothes I had put in the car and took out my contacts. Perfect, I looked entirely different from what I was. Then I put the keys in the ignition and drive past the scene, pretending to look appalled as a team of paramedics wheeled out a covered gurney. I was thrilled to see the police holding up an evidence bag with the paper flower in it. Then I drove back to my house, where I would plan the next "accident" for tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4 (gore warning)

I grinned as I pressed the blade to my newest victims throat. She was a twenty-something brunette whom had irritated me when I saw her carrying a cup of Starbucks and her wearing a crop-top with a message that most "hipster" tumbler users would recognize. Obviously I decided that she would be my next. Getting her here was the hard part. I had to use a rag soaked in chloroform to knock her out so I could throw her in the back of my Impala.

Any ways now she was tied to a chair in the middle of a big warehouse with no houses around for miles. I took the knife off of her throat and pulled the blade across her shin. She screamed. I smiled. Then I turned the blade sideways so it was parallel with her leg and jerked downwards. The knife was very sharp and the skin came off fairly easily. The girl screamed again and told me to do some thing that was not humanly possible. I grabbed the piece of skin and pulled down, tearing lol away from her body. Then I stopped pulling as there was quite a bit of blood all over and she was starting to black out. I stood up and walked over to my bag and pulled out a syringe filled with pure adrenaline. Pulled a belt out of my bag too, and pulled it tightly just above her elbow. Then I jammed the syringe into her arm and pushed down the plunger. She came to very quickly and I was rather proud that it had worked. I grabbed the salt and lemon juice and poured them both on to the raw spot on her shin. "This is fun!" I thought cheerfully to my self. I then flayed both her arms and her back as well. Masterpiece.

She was still conscious so I figured I'd put her out of her misery. I took the knife and I slit her throat. Then I reached inside the gaping hole and got blood on my hands. I was tired of waiting for an investigation to be done. I had the gloves on when I got the blood on them. I pressed my fingers on the floor and drew a circle around the girl. Then I wrote on the floor next to her "GET REID!" I tossed another paper flower on the floor and set up the call timer on the cheap cell phone. It would call 911 in 4 hours just enough time to get plenty distance away. I shoved the cell phone into my victim's mouth and hopped into my car and drove out of state.


End file.
